


Graveside

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Buffy stops by her mother's grave while on patrol only to find someone else there.





	Graveside

Buffy padded over the grass. She did this circuit twice a week. It was one of the many things that had changed since her mother’s death. She’d done the “checking in” thing growing up, but she resented it. Nowadays, it was a source of comfort. Finish her patrol, then sit at her mother’s grave and talk about everything that happened during the course of the week. It was something she actually looked forward to, these talks with mom, where no judgment was passed.

Except tonight there was someone already at her mother’s grave.

Someone that shouldn’t be there. At all.

Buffy edged closer to where the blond vampire stood, staying well out of sight, but getting near enough to hear his words. 

“Brought you some wildflowers tonight. Don’t get upset. Bloke three rows over isn’t going to miss them. I know what you’re going to ask. She’s doing okay. Dawn is too. Well, maybe not okay. She’s a little lost without you, but don’t ever tell her I said so. She’s trying to do right by Dawn. Keep her safe. I suppose that’s what you’d want. Don’t worry, Joyce. I’m keeping an eye on them both, like I promised. Wouldn’t let anything happen to Bit or the Slayer. Oh, she pretends that she doesn’t need me, but one of these days, she’s going to.

“Look, Joyce. I know I’m not the type of... well, I know that I’m not what any parent wants for her daughter, but I think you were able to see something that the others have never been able to. And I won’t forget that.”

Spike lifted his fingers to his lips, then lowered his hand lightly to the tombstone. “Back tomorrow, luv. Sleep well.” He turned and began to walk away. He swept past Buffy’s hiding place and simply acknowledged “Slayer” before continuing onward.

Buffy moved to her mother’s gravesite and sat down. “Hi, mom.”


End file.
